sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Начала Евклида
thumb|250px|Ватиканский манускрипт (Vat. 190), т.2, 207v — 208r. Euclid XI prop. 31, 32 и 33. «Начала» ( , ) — главный труд Евклида, написанный около 300 г. до н. э. и посвящённый систематическому построению геометрии. «Начала» — вершина античной геометрии и античной математики вообще, итог её 300-летнего развития и основа для последующих исследований. «Начала», наряду с двумя трудами Автолика из Питаны — древнейшее из дошедших до нас античных математических сочинений; все труды предшественников Евклида известны нам только по упоминаниям и цитатам позднейших комментаторов. Прокл сообщает (ссылаясь на Евдема), что подобные сочинения создавались и до Евклида: «Начала» были написаны Гиппократом Хиосским, а также платониками Леонтом и Февдием. Но эти сочинения, по-видимому, были утрачены ещё в античности. Текст «Начал» на протяжении веков были предметом дискуссий, к ним написаны многочисленные комментарии. Из античных комментариев до нас дошёл комментарий, написанный ПрокломПрокл Диадох. Ком. к Euclid I. Введение. Перев. Ю. А. Шичалина. Этот текст является важнейшим источником по истории и методологии греческой математики. Прокл дает краткое изложение истории греческой математики (т. н. Евдемов каталог геометров), обсуждает взаимосвязь метода Евклида и логики Аристотеля, роль воображения в доказательствах. Из древних комментаторов следует упомянуть Паппа, из новых — Пьера Рамуса«Р. Rami Scholarum mathematicarum libri unus et triginta» (Франкфурт, 1559; Базель, 1569), Федериго Коммандино«Euclidis Elementorum libri LV una cum scholiis antiquis» (1572), Христофа Шлюсселя (Клавиуса)«Euclidis elementorum libri XVI cum scholiis» (1574) и Савилия. «Начала» оказали огромное влияние на развитие математики вплоть до Новейшего времени. Книга переведена на множество языков мира. По количеству переизданий «Начала» не имеют себе равных среди светских книг. Альберт Эйнштейн так оценивал «Начала»: «Это удивительнейшее произведение мысли дало человеческому разуму ту уверенность в себе, которая была необходима для его последующей деятельности. Тот не рождён для теоретических исследований, кто в молодости не восхищался этим творением»А. Эйнштейн. Физика и реальность. М.: 1965, c. 62.. Краткий обзор содержания В «Началах» излагаются планиметрия, стереометрия, арифметика, отношения по Евдоксу. В классической реконструкции Гейберга весь труд состоит из 13 книг. К ним традиционно присоединяют две книги о пяти правильных многогранниках, приписываемые Гипсиклу Александрийскому и школе Исидора Милетского. Изложение в «Началах» ведётся строго дедуктивно. Каждая книга начинается с определений. В первой книге за определениями идут аксиомы и постулаты. Затем следуют предложения, которые делятся на задачи (в которых нужно что-то построить) и теоремы (в которых нужно что-то доказать). Определения, аксиомы, постулаты и предложения пронумерованы, например, I def. 2 — второе определение первой книги. Первая книга Первая книга начинается определениями, из которых первые семь (I def. 1-7) гласят: # Точка есть то, что не имеет частей. ( — букв. «Точка есть то, часть чего ничто») # Линия — длина без ширины. # Края же линии — точки. # Прямая линия есть та, которая равно лежит на всех своих точках. ( ) # Поверхность есть то, что имеет только длину и ширину. # Края же поверхности — линии. # Плоская поверхность есть та, которая равно лежит на всех своих линиях. Комментаторы эпохи Возрождения предпочитали говорить, что точка есть место без протяжения. Современные авторы, напротив, признают невозможность определения основных понятий, и Давид Гильберт начинает «Основания геометрии»''Гильберт Д.'' Основания геометрии. М.-Л.: ОГИЗ, 1948. так: Мы мыслим три различные системы вещей: вещи первой системы мы называем точками и обозначаем A, B, C \dots thumb|Постулаты Евклида За определениями Евклид приводит постулаты (I post. 1-5): # От всякой точки до всякой точки можно провести прямую. # Ограниченную прямую можно непрерывно продолжать по прямой. # Из всякого центра всяким раствором может быть описан круг. # Все прямые углы равны между собой. # Если прямая, пересекающая две прямые, образует внутренние односторонние углы, меньшие двух прямых, то, продолженные неограниченно, эти две прямые встретятся с той стороны, где углы меньше двух прямых. Наиболее интересен в аксиоматике Евклида последний, знаменитый пятый постулат. Среди других, интуитивно очевидных постулатов, он нарочито чужероден, его громоздкая формулировка закономерно вызывает некоторое чувство протеста и желание отыскать для него доказательство. Такие доказательства уже в древности пытались построить Птолемей и Прокл; а в Новое время из этих попыток развилась неевклидова геометрия. Следует отметить, что первые 28 теорем I книги относятся к абсолютной геометрии, то есть не опираются на V постулат. За постулатами следуют аксиомы (I ax. 1-9), которые имеют характер общих утверждений, относящихся в равной мере как к числам, так и к непрерывным величинам: # Равные одному и тому же равны и между собой. # И если к равным прибавляются равные, то и целые будут равны. # И если от равных отнимаются равные, то остатки будут равны. # (И если к неравным прибавляются равные, то целые будут не равны.) # (И удвоенные одного и того же равны между собой.) # (И половины одного и того же равны между собой.) # И совмещающиеся друг с другом равны между собой. # И целое больше части. # (И две прямые не содержат пространства.) В скобки взяты аксиомы, принадлежность которых Евклиду Гейберг, автор классической реконструкции текста «Начал», счёл сомнительной. I post. 4 и 5 в ряде списков выступают как I ax. 10 и 11 соответственно. За аксиомами следуют три теоремы, представляющие собой задачи на построение, давно вызывающие споры. Так I prop. 2 предлагает «от данной точки отложить прямую, равную данной прямой». Нетривиальность этой задачи состоит в том, что Евклид не переносит отрезок на прямую соответствующим раствором циркуля, полагая такую операцию недозволенной, и использует I post. 3 в неожиданно узком смысле. При доказательстве I prop. 4, выражающего признак равенства треугольников, Евклид использует метод наложения, никак не описанный в постулатах и аксиомах. Все комментаторы отмечали эту лакуну, Гильберт не нашел ничего лучшего, как сделать признак равенства треугольников по трём сторонам (I prop. 8) аксиомой III-5 в своей системе. С другой стороны, постулат I post. 4 теперь принято доказывать, как это сделал впервые Хр. ВольфCh. Wolfius. Compedium elementaris Matheseos. Venetiis, 1713; см. также комментарии Д. Д. Мордухай-Болтовского к «Началам Евклида», кн. 1-6 (М.-Л., 1950, стр. 242), у Гильберта это утверждение выводится из аксиом конгруэнтности''Д. Гильберт''. Основания геометрии, теорема 21.. Затем рассматриваются различные случаи равенства и неравенства треугольников; теоремы о параллельных прямых и параллелограммах; так называемые «местные» теоремы о равенстве площадей треугольников и параллелограммов на одном основании и под одной высотой. Заканчивается I книга теоремой Пифагора. Обзор содержания книг II—XIII II книга — теоремы так называемой «геометрической алгебры». III книга — предложения об окружностях, их касательных и хордах, центральных и вписанных углах. IV книга — предложения о вписанных и описанных многоугольниках, о построении правильных многоугольников. V книга — общая теория отношений, разработанная Евдоксом Книдским. VI книга — учение о подобии геометрических фигур. Эта книга завершает евклидову планиметрию. VII, VIII и IX книги посвящены теоретической арифметике. Евклид в качестве чисел рассматривает исключительно натуральные числа; для него «Число есть совокупность единиц». Здесь излагаются теория делимости и пропорций, доказывается бесконечность множества простых чисел, приводится алгоритм Евклида для нахождения наибольшего общего делителя двух чисел, строятся чётные совершенные числа. Евклид доказывает также формулу для суммы геометрической прогрессии. X книга — классификация несоизмеримых величин. Это самая объёмная из книг «Начал». XI книга — начала стереометрии: теоремы о взаимном расположении прямых и плоскостей; теоремы о телесных углах, объём параллелепипеда и призмы, теоремы о равенстве и подобии параллелепипедов. XII книга — теоремы о пирамидах и конусах, доказываемые с помощью метода исчерпывания. Здесь доказывается, например, теорема о том, что объём конуса составляет одну треть от объёма цилиндра с теми же основанием и высотой. XIII книга — построение правильных многогранников; доказательство того, что существует ровно пять правильных многогранников. Евклид нигде в книге не ссылается на других греческих математиков, хотя несомненно опирается на их результаты. Историки науки''Ван дер Варден.'' Пробуждающаяся наука. Математика древнего Египта, Вавилона и Греции. Перевод с голландского И. Н. Веселовского. М.: Физматгиз, 1959, 456 с. показали, что прототипом для труда Евклида послужили более ранние сочинения античных математиков: * Книги I—IV и XI — «Начала» Гиппократа Хиосского. * Книги V—VI и XII — Евдокс Книдский. * Книги VII—IX — сочинения Архита Тарентского и других пифагорейцев. По мнению Ван дер Вардена, это самая древняя по содержанию часть «Начал», восходящая к V веку до н. э. * Книги X и XIII — Теэтет Афинский. В целом содержание «Начал» покрывает значительную часть античной теоретической математики. Однако некоторая часть известного древнегреческим математикам материала осталась вне этого труда — например, конические сечения (Евклид посвятил им отдельный труд, который не сохранился), длина окружности, теория приближённых вычислений. Манускрипты и издания «Начал» Греческий текст «Начал» thumb|250px|Папирус из [[Оксиринха]] При раскопках античных городов найдено несколько папирусов, содержащих небольшие фрагменты «Начал» Евклида. Самый известный был найден в «городе папирусов» Оксиринхе в 1896—1897 и содержит формулировку II prop. 5 с рисунком.Папирус из Oxyrhynchus Греческий текст «Начал» Евклида известен по византийским манускриптам, из них самые известные: * MS D’Orville 301, Bodleian Library, Oxford * MS Vaticano, numerato 190, 4to, в 2 томах (Ватиканский манускрипт) На их основе, а также с учётом арабских переводов «Начал» (IX век и далее) оригинальный текст был реконструирован датским историком науки Гейбергом в конце XIX века, его методы подробно описаны Хизом (T. L. Heath).[http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/cgi-bin/ptext?doc=Perseus:text:1999.01.0086 Thomas L. Heath The Thirteen Books of Euclid’s Elements, translated from the text of Heiberg, with introduction and commentary. Vol. 1] Гейберг использовал в своей реконструкции 8 греческих манускриптов, датируемых сейчас IX—XI веками. Из этих манускриптов семь в своем заглавии имеют пометку «из издания Теона» или «из лекций Теона» и поэтому называются Теоновскими. Ватиканский манускрипт такой пометки не имеет и считается неподверженным редакции Теона. Теоновские манускрипты разнятся между собой, и общих признаков, отличающих их от ватиканского манускрипта, немного (наиболее существенный — концовка IV книги). На полях манускриптов имеются многочисленные комментарии, взятые частично из комментариев Прокла, которые вписывают «Начала» в контекст греческой культуры, напр., сообщается о том, что Пифагор, открыв свою теорему, принес в жертву быков. История обретения византийских манускриптов темна. Вероятно, они попали в Европу ещё в XVI веке, но не были опубликованы. В первом издание греческого текста, осуществленном Йоханом Хервагеном (Johann Herwagen) между 1533 и 1558 под редакцией Симона Гринера (Simon Gryner, он же Grynaeus, профессор греческого в базельском университете), использованы манускрипты, которые, по мнению Гейберга, представляют собой весьма плохие копии XVI века. Лишь в 1808 Пейрар (F. Peyrard) во время наполеоновских экспроприаций нашел три манускрипта в Ватикане и среди них важнейший ватиканский. Латинский текст «Начал» thumb|250px|Манускрипт из Люнебурга, ок. 1200 года, передающий геометрию Боэция. В Европе «Начала» Евклида на латинском языке были хорошо известны и в Средние века, и в эпоху Возрождения, однако далеко не в привычном теперь виде. Средневековые латинские трактаты, содержащие фрагменты «Начал» Евклида, каталогизированы мюнхенским учёным М. ФолькертсомEuclid’s Elements in the middle ages, by M. Folkerts. В этом каталоге манускрипты разделены на след. группы: # Так называемая «Геометрия Боэция» (в действительности трактат Боэцию не принадлежит). Трактаты этой группы начинаются словами «Incipit Geometriae Boetii», имеют ряд общих признаков, хотя их тексты значительно расходятся. Текст занимает пять-шесть рукописных листов. Доказательства предложений отсутствуют, однако имеются иллюстрации с дополнительными построениями. Иногда доказательствами снабжаются только первые три теоремы. Первым определением предшествует утверждение о том, что основа геометрии в измерении длин, высот и ширин, после этого евклидовы определения приобретают другой смысл, напр., линия — объект, длину которого измеряют, а ширину нет и т. д. Язык не испытал влияния арабского, поэтому считается, что геометрия Боэция — прямой перевод с греческого на латинский. Опубликован манускрипт из Люнибурга # Геометрия Аделарда (Adelard) составляет большой класс манускриптов, написанных разными авторами в разное время. Наибольшая подгруппа, названная как Adelard II, содержит все 15 книг «Начал» Евклида, впрочем, сохранность манускриптов такова, что говорить об этом нужно с осторожностью. Характерная черта — наличие доказательств, причем в лучших манускриптах доказательства предшествуют изложению (enucatio); некоторые доказательства даны подробно, другие лишь намечены. Некоторые изложения (enunciatio) в Adelard II буквально воспроизводят Боэция, другие имеют иную формулировку часто с арабскими эквивалентами вместо латинских терминов. Текст значительно разнится от манускрипта к манускрипту (в книгах VII—IX и XI—XIII доказательства особенно разнятся), так, что в средние века не было канонического текста для Adelard II, который все время дополнялся и улучшался. Стоит подчеркнуть, что доказательства отличаются способом выражения, но не математической сутью. В течение всего XII века шла работа по улучшению доказательств. # Геометрия Кампано (Campanus) — комплекс рукописей 13-15 вв. В этой версии «Начала» весьма схожи с византийскими манускриптами и вполне могут рассматриваться как довольно точный перевод, в котором, однако присутствуют арабские термины (напр., параллелепипед назван belmaui). Это издание представляет собой 15 книг, формулировки предложений близки к Adelard II, но доказательства следует за изложением. В заглавии манускриптов обычно отождествлены Евклид, автор «Начал», и ученик Сократа философ Евклид Мегарский. Печатные издания «Начал» Евклида каталогизированы Томасом-СтэнфордомEarly editions of Euclid’s Elements, by Charles Thomas-Stanford. Первое печатное издание «Начал»«Начала», первое печатное издание, 1482 г. было осуществлено Эрхардом Ратдольтом (Erhard Ratdolt) в Венеции в 1482 и оно воспроизводило «Начала» в обработке Кампано. Следующее издание, которое не копируют первое, было осуществлено Бартоломео Замберти 1505. Из предисловия известно, что Замберти переводил греческий манускрипт, передающий «Начала» в обработке Теона, однако, Гейбергу не удалось его идентифицировать. В XVI веке считалось, что Евклиду принадлежат лишь формулировки теорем, доказательства же были придуманы позже; были распространены издания «Начал» без доказательств и издания, сравнивающие доказательства Кампана и ЗамбертиПервым таким изданием было издание Лефевра, 1516; в сети доступны «Начала», издание 1558. Этот взгляд имел вполне твердую основу: в начале XVI века была издана геометрия БоэцияЭто издание описано во втором томе «Geschichte der Mathematik» А. Кестнера, которая тоже являлась переводом «Начал» Евклида, но доказательств в этом издании не содержалось. Считалось также, что использование в доказательствах буквенных обозначений подразумевает знакомство с буквенной алгеброй. Это мнение было отвергнуто в XVII веке. Русские переводы Первое издание «Начал» на русском языке произошло в 1739 году; книга вышла в Петербурге под названием «Евклидовы элементы из двенадцати нефтоновых книг выбранныя и в осьмь книг через профессора мафематики Андрея Фархварсона сокращенныя, с латинского на российский язык хирургусом Иваном Сатаровым преложенныя».Рыбников К. Русские издания «Начал» Евклида. Успехи математических наук, 1941, № 9, стр. 318—321. Перевод выполнил И. П. Сатаров под руководством шотландского математика Генри Фарварсона (Henry Fargwarson). Имя Ньютона («''Нефтона''») в названии упомянуто, возможно, в рекламных целях, к содержанию книги он никакого отношения не имеет. Перевод был сделан с сокращённого французского издания «Начал» А. Такэ (A. Tacquet). Немного позднее вышли ещё 2 перевода, также сокращённые до 8 книг: * 1769 год: перевод Н. Г. Курганова «Евклидовы Елементы Геометрии, то есть первыя основания науки о измерении протяжения». * 1784 год: перевод П. И. Суворова и В. Н. Никитина «Евклидовых стихий осьмь книг, а именно: первая, вторая, третья, четвёртая, пятая, шестая, одиннадцатая и двенадцатая; к сим прилагаются книги тринадцатая и четырнадцатая. Переведены с греческого и поправлены. В Санкт-Петербурге, в типографии Морского шляхетного Кадетского Корпуса» (переизданы в 1789 году). Перевели преподаватели указанного корпуса, магистры Оксфордского университета В. Н. НикитинНикитин Василий Никитич. и П. И. СуворовСуворов Прохор Игнатьевич.. Практически полностью (кроме 10-й книги) «Начала» на русском языке вышли в переводе Ф. И. Петрушевского : книги 1-6 и 11-13 в 1819 году, книги 7-9 в 1835 году . В 1880 году вышел перевод М. Е. Ващенко-Захарченко (см. в Викитеке). Ещё один сокращённый перевод был издан в Кременчуге (1877 год) под названием «Восемь книг геометрии Эвклида»; перевод под руководством А. А. Соковича (1840—1886), директора местного реального училища, выполнили два воспитанника этого училища . Последнее по времени полное академическое издание было опубликовано в 1949-1951 годах, перевод с греческого и комментарии Д. Д. Мордухай-Болтовско́го. Всемирное распространение На китайском языке первые 6 книг «Начал» издал Маттео Риччи во время своей миссии в Китае (1583—1610). Полный перевод, выполненный А.Вайли, вышел с хвалебным предисловием Цзэн Гофаня, написанным в 1865 году. Тексты «Начал» В сети доступны следующие манускрипты и печатные издания «Начал»: * Папирус из Oxyrhynchus. * Византийский манускрипт D’Orville 301, Bodleian Library, Oxford на www.rarebookroom.org и www.claymath.org (с перев. на англ.). * Geometria Boetii по изд.: M. Folkerts. Ein neuer Text des Euclides Latinus. Faksimiledruck der Handschrift Lüneburg D 4o 48, f.13-17v Hildesheim: Dr. H. A. Gerstenberg, 1970. * Первое печатное издание «Начал» Евклида. Э. Ратдольт, 1482 г. * Издание 1558, в котором сравниваются издания Ратдольда и Замберти * Elementi Euclide. Traduzione di Niccolò Tartaglia , 1543 * Euclid. Elements. Editions and translations: Greek (ed. J. L. Heiberg), English (ed. Th. L. Heath) * Эвклидовых начал восемь книг в перев. Ф. Петрушевского. Книги 1-6, 11-12. (1819) * Начала Евклида. Перевод с греческого и комментарии Д. Д. Мордухай-Болтовского при редакционном участии И. Н. Веселовского и М. Я. Выгодского. М.-Л.: ГТТИ, 1949-51. :* Книги I—VI на www.math.ru или на mccme.ru :* Книги VII—X на www.math.ru или на mccme.ru :* Книги XI—XIV на www.math.ru или на mccme.ru См. также * Абсолютная геометрия * Аксиома * Алгоритм Евклида * Евклидова геометрия * Евклидово пространство * Неевклидова геометрия * Пятый постулат Литература * * * * * Рыбников К. Русские издания «Начал» Евклида. Успехи математических наук, 1941, № 9, стр. 318—321. Ссылки * [http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/cgi-bin/ptext?doc=Perseus:text:1999.01.0086 Thomas L. Heath The Thirteen Books of Euclid’s Elements, translated from the text of Heiberg, with introduction and commentary.] * Euclid’s Elements in the middle ages, by M. Folkerts. Каталог средневековых латинских манускриптов. * Early editions of Euclid’s Elements, by Charles Thomas-Stanford. Каталог ранних изданий Евклида. Примечания Категория:Математическая литература Категория:История математики